


The day he walked away

by Patatarte



Series: The mixed box [2]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Cops and Criminals, Mention of Adam Kovic just a second, Mention of The Creatures as a Crew, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: James is a criminal freshly arrested by the cops. He meets officers that aren'ts good cops and starts doubting his own crew, the Creatures.





	The day he walked away

James always liked risks, danger, pranks gone wrong and stacks of money. It was a matter of time until he got arrested for any of the crimes he commited with passion, and that’s why he ended in an interrogation room and got cuffed.

Against all odds, he was arrested because he crashed into a police car. Oops ? Anyways, waiting started to piss him off, but he needed to keep it cool or else he’d have more problems than a simple car accident on his arms.

What was Jordan doing for christ sakes ? He was supposed to come and get him out of this !

An officer kept coming, asking some questions and leaving right after, like a dance. He has the face of a nice cop, a squishy bear face with a sweet smile, but nothing could fool James.  
When the man entered for the seventh time this afternoon (really, that was ridiculous ! James even started to think they had something more that the car against him, else why the hell would he be in this room and for so long ?), he offered a cup of coffee.

James squinted at the man wearing a warm smile. What was his name again ? He did not remember…Not that he tried to hear it the first time anyways…

“Listen, mister Wilson, it’s simple you…”

“Hey, Adam !” someone interrupted, opening the door and not finishing an obvious sentence.

James looked at him slowly, the man was wearing all black, even sunglasses indoor and a turtleneck, a nerd. His platinum hair was a nice contrast, but the most weird thing about him was the mischievous smile.

“Aleks, you can’t just cut me like that” the officer complained, looking a bit pained at the interruption.

“Sorry.” he wasn’t. “I’m just following the orders. You know.”

He truly looked like he was enjoying the scene more than supposed to. At least the officer named Adam looked a bit relieved because he was free of this task. He left the room, leaving James and that new guy alone.

“‘sup ?” the man named Aleks was grining now, sitting casualy and taking his glasses off.

“Hi, officer.” was all James answered, trying to grab the coffee but it was slightly out of his reach.

“I’m the officer Marchant, but you can call me Aleks.” He took the cup of coffee and took a sip of it before placing it in James’ reach.

That’s gross, James thought, no way he would share his drink with an pig. Hell, he probably won’t even share it with most of his friend ! But he was truly thirsty…He kept looking at the cup, brows frowned.

“Listen, Wilson…Can I call you James ?” There was a smile in his voice, an annoying smile that irritated James.

“Are you the good cop ?” Because you are not acting like it, he thoughts. The man before was more believable.

“You can say that. I’m a good guy.” He sounded like he wasn’t even believing himself, still with that smile.

Three knocks on the mirror made Aleks lean towards the criminal. He suddenly looked way more serious.

“Listen, buddy…Or do you prefer being called Nova ? I know you work for The Creatures. They think you might be related to the crew but I know you do. I have clues.”

James tries to look unimpressed, but can’t help his eyes to open slightly more, making the cop smiles. He’s right, he seems to know it anyways.

“I know the crew is going bad, and you are a smart guy, right ? Give me anything to put your leader down and you’ll go free of charge. That cop car isn’t even counted on you, I’m taking care of it.”  
What is that fucking man saying ? What is wrong with that cop ? He will not betray Jordan, even if they have their differences.

“I’m on your case. I’m charged to follow you and take note without you knowing. Too bad I’m telling you right now. I can help you and make things easier. Think about it. We’ll talk later, on the streets.”

He turns around and makes a sign towards the glass and goes back to James, smiling, like nothing happened.

“The fault was on us, we’re sorry we kept you for so long. You are free to go, I’m taking care of the paperwork.” He says that as he takes off the cuffs. “Follow me”

And James does, because what else can he do ? The man knows for The Creatures, knows about his alias. He’s screwed isn’t it ? But he won’t betray Jordan. But why the fuck Jordan did not come ? Or send someone ?

Nobody is looking at them, even when they go in the elevator, nobody gives them attention. Except for one person who stops the door from closing, coming quickly inside with them. He looks older, tired, but strong, way more strong than both James and the officer.

“So, Wilson, you in to help ?” he says, and James doesn’t really want to answer that. The man smiles, and it’s not as warm as it is jaded. “Let’s say two names, Aleks, shall we ?”

The officer Marchant nods and make a dumb salute, making a fool of himself and making the other barks a quick laugh.

“I’m ImmortalHD, the snipper, knife lover and…”

“Pyromaniac.” the other adds quickly. “I’m…Hundar.”

James now looks surprised, because he is ! Hundar is a known criminal, and ImmortalHD is slowly reaching his way up. They are low key compared to The Creatures, but they still aren’t nobodies. They are working in a police station ? What ?

“You are cops ?” He doesn’t really know what else to say.

“Part time” is the only thing officer Marchant/ImmortalHD answers with yet another smile.

“I’m Aleks’ supperior, and we are trying to make him infiltrate your crew via SlyFox. You have to act like you don’t know him, or only on his criminal side. Not gonna lie, we’re interested in you.”

“The police station think we are playing their game” Aleks can’t help to say with a laugh, proud of himself.

“But you are just…Trying to put down a rival crew and…trying to hire me in the process, right ?”

The muscular man, Hundar, turns to the other and gives a warm smile for once.

“See, he’s smart.” He then takes a paper out of one of his pockets and gives it to James. “We’re not forcing you. But think about it. And most of all, start asking yourself why Kootra didn’t come to help you today.”

The doors of the elevator finaly open, and Aleks takes James to his car while the other look at them go. James is holding the paper like it’s pure gold. Sure things aren’t good in the crew lately, and he’ll never betray anyone he’s close to, but…He’s not sure it’s the same for everyone else. 

He needs to look at his options. Maybe joining a low key crew of truly corrupted cops can be good.


End file.
